


Never Be the Same

by onceinalifetime1



Series: Songs In The Key Of Life [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Injured chloe, Inspired by Music, Jealous Lucifer, Mature because of language, Undercover Mission, Worried Lucifer, some blood and broken bones but that’s it, some violence but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalifetime1/pseuds/onceinalifetime1
Summary: When an undercover mission goes horribly wrong, things between Lucifer and Chloe will NEVER be the same again.





	1. Never Be the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be honest, this is something I wrote YEARS ago for a different OTP for a different fic which I absolutely hate as a whole. But there were some good parts, this part being one of them. So I converted and updated it over to Deckerstar because why the hell not. All errors are mine! Inspired by the song by Camila Cabello here is “Never Be the Same”. Enjoy!

Never Be the Same

 _It's you, babe_  
_And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe_  
_And I could try to run, but it would be useless_  
_You're to blame_  
_Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same_

* * *

 Chloe needed something stronger, that much was clear. This case had been the pain of her existence and it had all led up to this; Shawn Anthony was their guy but they had to be careful and not risk him going back into hiding. Hence why she was undercover as his date, as Anna, a tragically single waitress trying to make it in LA.

Dan was in the van, telling her she was doing great from the com in her ear. After what seemed like hours she suddenly felt eyes on her. Turning she spotted the one and only Lucifer Morningstar sitting at the bar, he wasn’t supposed to be here!

 _Bastard,_ she was going to kill him. Her eyes widened when their gazes locked to each other. The bastard that he was, he quirked his eyebrow at her then he had the nerve to wink at her. She pulled her eyes away from the Devil himself.

"So Anna, what do you do?"  
Chloe waved her hand leaning closer towards him, "Semantics Shawn, I want to hear about _you_." The more he talked, the more he would reveal. They’re human after all, they love to rant even admit things they hadn't meant to say at all. Shawn shrugged pursing his lips, "Well I don't mean to brag but I'm a lawyer." He smirked cheekily.

"Really? That's incredible!" Chloe gasped in awe as if she didn’t already know this information, placing her hand on top of his.

"A damn good one if I do say myself. Some would say I have the full package; smart, steady job, attractive... _Single._ "

She tried, she really did try not to roll her eyes but she couldn't help it.

“Modesty isn't one of your traits," Chloe joked, rolling her eyes at his comment. She ran her finger over the rim of her glass which was half full of whiskey. _Stupid partner of hers was rubbing off on her._ At that thought she glanced at her partner whose hand was in a tight fist, his jaw clenched to the point where it probably hurt.

"Remain calm Chloe, don't draw attention to him." Dan warned her; she knew that both Dan and Lucifer were watching the interaction between her and Shawn. What she wanted more than anything was to shout at Dan and tell him to get Lucifer the fuck out. But she knew he wouldn't leave without making a scene and blowing cover. Chloe's heart began to race, she felt like all eyes were on her. She was panicking and she had never done that while working, so she made a very stupid move.

  
She wrapped her fingers around the collar of Shawn's shirt and pulled his lips to hers. His hand surged to hold the back of her head. Opening up her eyes, she locked eyes with the man she would much rather be kissing. Despite having only kissing him twice he was damn good at it. Not that Shawn was a bad kisser per se, he just wasn’t Lucifer fucking Morningstar. Lucifer's mouth dropped at the eye contact she made with him. She was greeted by a menacing smile that sent shivers down her spine when she pulled away.

"How about we get out of here?" Shawn suggested, she nodded standing up with a smile. With Shawn walking in front of her, her phone vibrated in her hand.

**Be careful.**

Chloe glanced up at Lucifer whose expression was completely wrecked, completely pissed that she had to kiss him to get him to trust her. She nodded at Lucifer with a genuine smile. Chloe made her way out the door, only to be greeted by a pair of arms pulling her away. A knife pointed at her neck.

  
"Good evening Miss Decker..." Shawn growled in her ear, his hand treading through her hair. Chloe had been trained to fight but she struggled against his tight grip. Managing to see Lucifer at the bar before getting ripped away from him, but he wasn’t looking at her. She knew that Dan wasn't far from the bar. He would find her, she'd get to see him again; she’d see her daughter, Dan, her partner again. But what if she didn't? No she wouldn't think about that now. Not when Shawn had a knife pointed at her neck.

  
"Come on gorgeous." He snarled, pulling her away and everything going dark seconds later. The last thing she thought about was the man with eyes the color of the richest dark chocolate. The color spreading like dye diluting into water, then it was gone.

* * *

 She awoke with her arms tied behind her back, her head lulling to the side as she groaned. _Crap._

“What the hell? Seriously?"

"Bout time you joined us." Shawn's voice echoed as he came into view. She groaned again glaring at him who had the blade he had held to her neck in his hand. "Don't think about contacting your partner."

“Now why would I do that?" Chloe played along, knowing that Dan and Lucifer were already looking for her.

“I took your com. And your boyfriend should've stayed at home."  
That's when she felt her entire control snap in half, the will to kill him came clear into view like the checkered flag at the end of a race.

"You won't touch him." She seethed through her clenched teeth, not even bothering to correct him about Shawn calling Lucifer her boyfriend. She usually could control her anger but he just threatened her partner, he could take care of himself but that didn’t mean she would let anything happen to him.

"Oh yes, you've grown rather fond of him haven't you? What was his name again? Lucifer Morningstar?"

Her eyes widened while she struggled against her confines, her eyes hardening into a glare at the man who threatened not only her life but her partner and the people she cared about.

"You thought I wouldn't look into you? Or did you think you could bring me down?" He hissed like a King Cobra in its full glory.

"News flash buddy, everyone is touchable." Chloe spat, shaking her long hair from her face.

“I have my ways babe, did you honestly think I didn't know who you were at the bar?"  
_I was hoping you wouldn't_ , she thought to herself, grimacing at him calling her babe.

"There's a reason you're such a damn good lawyer. You're manipulative, resourceful, you could have anything you wish with a snap of your fingers. Why keep running when you will be caught?"

Shawn laughed darkly, invading her personal space. The smell of his minty breath conquering her senses. His eyes that she knew were brown, looking impossibly black like the demon she knew he was. Which she figures is an insult to Maze, who was an actual demon.

"Then what's your plan? Keep running? Because you realize my partner is going to end you." Chloe cocked her head at him. She knew Shawn wasn't the type to just go out and say what his plans were. But it still was worth a shot.

“As if I were going to tell you and I’m not afraid of your stupid partner.”

“Okay so then what are your plans with me then?" Chloe wiggled against the loosening ropes.

"What I would love to do is destroy you," Shawn sneered with a demonic smirk on his lips, "I would love to let your lover boy know that he will never see you again."

Chloe groaned in disgust, it was sick that this guy was a respected lawyer who was threatening to kill for the hell of it.

“What does he have to do with this?" She huffed keeping up her demeanor.  
Shawn chuckled as if he knew something she didn't, he walked away from her picking up the knife in his hand and twirling it effortlessly “You care about him.”

Chloe remained quiet, her jaw tight, the ropes around her wrists loose enough for her to make an escape, but she remained still until the time to escape became clear...

* * *

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed but her attention was suddenly brought to the sound of banging outside the door.

"LAPD!" Dan busted through the door, gun pointed at Shawn. Lucifer storming into the room right behind him, rage in his eyes. Chloe leaped out of the chair, picking it up by the legs and smack it against the back of Shawn's head. She began to run, her second mistake of the night, but not before Shawn pulled himself off the ground and lunged towards her. Plunging the knife he had been holding, into her stomach.

" _Fuck_." She grunted collapsing to the ground.  
“NO!” Lucifer screamed racing to her side, instantly cradling her body into his arms.

Dan surged towards Shawn, the knife clattering to the ground as he pulled Dan's arm back in a funky way. The sound of breaking bones filling the air, followed by Dan's scream. She looked up to find Shawn's arms behind his back, being pulled away while his rights were being told to him by another officer. She smiled weakly, Shawn's eyes glaring back at her. Chloe clutched her stomach, blood seeping onto the cold floor.

“Help is coming Chloe. Hold on." Lucifer pleaded, pushing her damp hair away from her face.

Chloe had heard that when faced with death that many people called for their mothers. But instead of calling for her mother, she called for the person she wanted by her side, and lucky for her he was already right there, his hand on top of hers trying to stop the bleeding, his name spilling from her lips.

" _Lucifer_." She cried, hot tears streaming from her eyes.

"I’m right here, stay with me darling please.” He choked on his words, their tears splashing onto the cold blood stained floor. She vaguely heard him say something else but she wasn’t sure what that was, she was so tired...

“I'm so so sorry Lucifer.” That’s when everything went dark.

* * *

"Miss Decker? Can you hear me?"

Chloe moaned, her eyes focusing on a pair of friendly grey eyes that stared back at her, "Do you know where you are?" He asked her, she nodded with the little strength she had.

“Ambulance." She mumbled.

“Hello I'm Roy," he introduced himself, knowing that it wasn't really important but did so anyways.

"Where’s Lucifer?" She cried. Her eyes felt heavy, muscles feeling even weaker with each breath she took, pressure being applied to her wound.

“He’s going to meet us at the hospital, we’re almost there.”  
She nodded, frustrated and irritated tears streaming down her face, she should’ve paid better attention now she was fighting the darkness that was threatening to claim her

"Tell him I.."

"You can tell him yourself." He smiled back at her while her eyes closed.

* * *

Next thing she knows she's lying in a hospital bed; her hand being tightly held by the gorgeous, glorious Lucifer who honestly looked awful. His features full of worry, his lips parted. She smiled running her thumb over the palm of his hand.

"Lucifer," She mumbled weakly, Lucifer groaned in his spot sensing that she was awake, his eyes adjusted to the bright white lights of the room as she lightly squeezed his hand.

"You look beautiful." He murmured with a slight yawn, Chloe rolled her eyes.

"And you look like shit," She said letting her hand tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck then pushing a strand of hair from his face.

“Is that your way of telling me that I’m handsome?" He asked quirking his eyebrow at her. The look in his eyes saying more than the words escaping his lips.

"Unfortunately no, how long have you been here?"

"He wouldn't leave," Maze said walking in with a cup of coffee and handing it to Lucifer, then leaving the room to give them privacy. Lucifer turned at her with a nod then looked to Chloe with worry on his face. She didn't doubt that Lucifer hadn't left. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes he hadn't slept much either, it was clear that he was pretty much was on the edge of insanity the entire time she was out. "How are you feeling?"

“I've been better." She shrugged with a light laugh.

"I _told_ you to be careful Detective." Lucifer hissed after taking a sip of his coffee, grimacing at the taste on his tongue.

"And I was, I just lost it for a second."

"Well you can't afford to _lose it!_ Everybody else can _lose_ it, but not YOU! Not when your bloody life is on the line." Lucifer growled, "You're not a cat."

"Okay I hope you know that 9 lives thing is just a myth-" She joked pointing a finger at him.

“It’s not funny Detective, you could’ve been _killed_.” He murmured, his voice cracking ever so slightly, had she not known him as well as she did she would have missed it.

“Hey I’m okay.”

“I-This is all my fault.” He grumbled with a frown, she frowned as well at his comment and squeezed his hand, how could he even think that? He was right there by her side. He fought to find her and he did, he was there when she needed him there.

“No it’s not, it’s not even close to being your fault.”

“I should’ve kept my eye on you, but I-I thought that you _liked_ that asshole.”

“Oh please murdering assholes aren’t even close to being my type.”

“Mmm do tell, what _is_ your type?”

“Well he’s quite the guy.” She smiled, biting on her lower lip

“There’s someone specific?” He pouted, removing his hand from her grasp.

“Yeah and he’s currently being ridiculous. He’s my best friend and I know he cares about me a LOT. You know how I know that?”

“How?” He grumbled like a child being told they couldn’t do something.

“Because he has remained by my side after getting stabbed, he hasn’t moved and honestly he currently looks crap but that doesn’t matter because he’s right here.” She confessed linking their hands again, Chloe watched as the pout on Lucifer’s face slowly turn to a smile that said he had realized she was talking about _him_. The smile on his face lit up his entire face and resembled the stars that he had placed in the sky eons ago.

“Are you talking about _me_?”

“Yes, I’m talking about you! You dummy!” She shifted to slap him but winced at the movement, her hand going to her stomach. Lucifer’s smile twisting into a look of concern, visible lines coming onto his forehead. She wanted to run her hand across his brow to get rid of the worry, “I’m okay.”

“You better be.”

“Just shut up Lucifer,” she grinned wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling his lips to hers.


	2. God’s Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer’s POV of how things went down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just popped out of no where, didn’t expect it to be done so quickly. Happy Fourth of July everyone! Once again all errors are mine! Inspired by the song by Drake here is chapter two, “God’s Plan”

God’s Plan

 _I don’t wanna die for them to miss me_  
_Yes I see the things that they wishin' on me_  
_Hope I got some brothers that outlive me_  
_They gon' tell the story, shit was different with me..._

* * *

This wasn’t supposed to happen, yet what Lucifer saw in front of his eyes made his blood _boil_ , Hell he wasn’t supposed to be there at all. But how could he sit back and let his Detective go undercover without back up, rationally he knew she’d be okay and that she could handle herself. She had Daniel in the van watching her every move with the scum bag she had to pretend to be interested in. Though what Lucifer saw in front of him made him have second thoughts; she was laughing at what their killer was saying, her head thrown back from laughter, her hand on top of his, her diamond like eyes sparkling with a look she used to have reserved only for _him_.

Lucifer was sure his jaw was going numb from how tightly he was clenching it, his curled fists no doubt leaving moon shapes in the palms of his hands. His eyes flickering red because quite frankly that’s all he could see. A mixture of hot red rage and a hint of green, which he would deny that came from the green eyed monster that wanted to rip that scum bag’s hand off of his Detective. In fact he wanted to make that douche canoe wish he had never laid eyes on Chloe Decker. But he knew he couldn’t, not unless he wanted to blow her cover. So instead he sat at the bar with fumes coming out the sides of his head and grumbling incoherent words under his breath.

Then the impossible happened, the thing he never wanted to see happen in front of him, Chloe latched her fingers around their killer’s collar and pulled him towards her, their lips meeting in the middle as his heart lodged itself into his throat causing it to tighten and making it almost impossible to breathe. For whatever reason, Chloe decided to open her eyes during the kiss and her eyes were solely on _him._ Why would she do that? Was she trying to tell him something?

Perhaps she was trying to tell him that the kiss was meaningless, but what if it wasn’t? She was a beautiful woman, she could charm just about anyone she wanted, despite the scum being a criminal who was to say that she didn’t end up liking the guy?

Crazier things had happened. That didn’t stop Lucifer from wishing that he was the one kissing her luscious lips instead, they’d kissed twice but if he was honest they had been the best two kisses he’s ever had in his painfully long and lonely life. Which of course reminded him of the inevitable and cruel fact that Lucifer was immortal and still the Devil, _she_ was human and she’d eventually die.

Maybe it would be better if she were with a human who could give her anything and everything she deserved. Why wouldn’t she want that? Lucifer was all kinds of wrong for her; he had everything she could ever desire and didn’t want any of it. That left him with nothing much to offer her except himself. Which wasn’t worth the energy, in fact if they were to be together all sorts of celestial problem were bound to arise sooner or later. He wasn’t about to let her be caught in the crosshairs and he _certainly_ wasn’t going to lose her because of his wretched family.

For the first time in his entire existence he wished to be born human; Larry Morningstar the son of a plumber in Connecticut, or something like that. If he were born human he’d be able to be with her, grow old with her, go to heaven. Not that he enjoyed heaven in the slightest, but if she was there he’d be okay. But that simply wasn’t possible, and she would never go to Hell, he wouldn’t allow it to happen.

Lucifer frowned as Chloe pulled away from their killer, whispering something and then the two were getting up to leave the bar, without thinking twice he pulled out his phone and fired her a quick message to be careful. She nodded and sent a genuine smile his way, he groaned turning away from her and ordered a drink to drown his sorrow. But before he could even let the taste of whiskey hit his tongue Daniel came barreling through the bar door out of breath.

“She’s gone, Shawn got her! I don’t know how he knew but he did.” He gasped and Lucifer froze in his spot. How had this happened?! Why had he turned his back on her?! If he hadn’t been so hurt by a stupid kiss he would’ve seen her, he could’ve stopped her from getting taken!

“Where is she?” He hissed, eyes blazing with hell fire so quickly that he doubted Daniel had seen.

* * *

When they had found Chloe she was tied to a chair, he saw red but the red turned to awe when he saw her break away from the chair and wack the back of Shawn’s head with the chair. She was safe. He smiled happily about to scoop her into his arms and never let go when Shawn pulled one last trick from up his sleeve. Shawn pushed himself off the floor, knife in hand and plunged it into Chloe’s stomach. Her eyes widened from shock and a low curse escaped her lips.

“No!" Lucifer screamed as he watched Shawn plunge his knife into Chloe’s stomach, the his eyes widened as she began to fall, pulling his heart down with her.

Within seconds he was by her side, pulling her body into his arms and applying pressure to her stomach, his free hand stroking her hair as if he were pulling at strings. Not caring that their guy nearly got away, but was ultimately captured by another cop. All that mattered was her and that she lived.

“Chloe?! Help is coming, just hold on Chloe." He pleaded, his heart aching horribly in his chest. He'd do anything to make it stop, to make Chloe okay, but all he could do was sit there with her bloody body in his arms.

“ _Lucifer_..." she whispered weakly, her hand reaching out to grasp onto his, he willingly squeezed back.

“I’m right here, stay with me.” He whispered as his voice wavered and tried to blink back tears. The devil didn't cry, but apparently he did for her. This one human threw everything he was for the past billions of years out the window, leaving him a complete and utter mess. A shell of what he could've been, “Chloe darling don’t do this to me. Please don’t do this. Stay with me.”

“I’m so so sorry Lucifer,” She gasped out, he shook his head, tears streaking his cheeks. Her eyes suddenly becoming very droopy, he wasn’t even sure if she heard what he said next but he didn’t care.

“You're not going anywhere darling, I won't let you. Just hold on for me? Please stay, I can’t-“

He violently shook his head, choked sobs escaping his throat as her eyes closed and he pleaded for her to wake up, “Chloe please don’t do this, I won’t be able to see you again... If you die you’re going to the one place I can never return to, please don’t leave me here all alone.” Lucifer pleaded holding her weakening body, the paramedics arriving shortly afterwards and they practically had to pry his hands off of her.

“Sir we can’t help her if you don’t let go.”

“I’m coming with you!” He stated, not daring to look at the blood that was all over his suit and hands, HER blood.

“I’m afraid you can’t, you’ll just have to follow us there.” The paramedic explained getting her onto a stretcher and began moving her out of the building, Lucifer following right on their heels. The flashing red and blue lights were blurred and the sounds were fading into nothing but the pounding of his breaking heart.

“She’s my partner! I have to be there!”  
“I’m sorry, family only.” The paramedic replied, a genuine apologetic look on his features as they pulled Chloe into the back of the ambulance and the doors closed. He wanted to correct the paramedic because to him, she was his family, she was his _home._ But instead he stood there in shock before he spotted Daniel sitting on the back of another ambulance about to be taken away for the broken arm.

“Go. She needs you.” Daniel nodded and gestured for him to get out of there and he did without a second of hesitation. He made an unconscious decision to use his wings, wings he hadn’t really used properly since he had gotten them back. He followed the ambulance and was touching down just as the paramedics were storming through the doors.

“How is she?” He questioned the paramedic whose eyes had widened significantly as if silently asking how the hell he was there so quickly. Lucifer’s hand sought out Chloe’s and held it tightly as they hurried her down the long white hall which reminded him of Heaven. He forced those unwanted thoughts from his brain, he couldn’t think like that.

“She was conscious for a minute in the ambulance but sir you can’t come back with her.” And once again Chloe was pulled away from him leaving him hopeless to do anything but hope for her to live.

With a shaky sigh he plopped himself down in the closest chair, his eyes staring at his blood covered hands, “ _Fuck,_ ” he muttered low, he looked down the hall and found it empty much like how he was feeling. With another sigh he closed his eyes and did the one thing he swore he’d never do again.

“I know you hate me and that I probably don’t deserve to ask you for anything anymore. I’ve already asked you to protect her once but...Dad she’s hurt. Chloe was stabbed,” He choked, the words feeling wrong on his tongue, because this was the first time he had said what had happened out loud. _Chloe Decker had been stabbed._

“She was stabbed and I-Dad I can’t lose her, please don’t take her from me. I know you’re more likely to rip her from my life out of spite but I am _begging_ you to let her live. She has a child, she has family and friends who love her,” Lucifer wiped his angry tears from his eyes with his sleeve, “ _I_ love her.”

* * *

At some point he had pulled himself together enough to call Maze, Ella, and Linda. Daniel was already patched up and sitting by his side, his arm in a sling. Maze was the first to arrive, daggers in hand and ready to kill.

“Where’s the bastard?”

“He’s been arrested.” Daniel explained, glaring at her knives.

“How’s Decker?” She asked twirling her knife in her hand before lowering them and hiding them from sight. Lucifer shook his head and shrugged

“They won’t let us see her.”

“That’s bull shit, I’m going to hurt someone.” Maze fumed and he had a swell of pride for his demon, after everything she still cared about the Detective, though she’d never admit it.

“Woah you can’t go and threaten-“ Daniel began but it was too late, Maze was already running off to find someone to threaten to let them in. At least let _him_ in, even though he supposes Daniel had more of a right to see her than he did, but he couldn’t stand here anymore. He couldn’t stand there with her blood covering his suit and hands and not worry sick. He doubted his father actually listened to his prayer and pleading to keep her alive, which was why he had to be there.

“You should get the blood off your hands, I’ll stay here.”

“Where’s the spawn?” Lucifer asked suddenly, surprising himself and Daniel by his question.

“I told Penelope what happened and to look after her. She doesn’t like it, but she understands.”

Lucifer nodded and slowly forced his legs to carry him to a bathroom, when he looked in the mirror he saw a complete wreck. His hair was tousled and standing up in different directions after flying to the hospital, his clothes were covered in blood, his eyes were glossed over with unshed tears and cheeks stained with the tears he _had_ shed, and his hands were shaking.

With a frustrated groan he flicked on the water attempting to scrub his hands clean, but it wasn’t working, Chloe’s blood stubbornly remained on his hands even when he scrubbed harder. He didn’t feel anything though and a part of him wished for the pain, it’d mean she was okay.

“Lucifer! Stop!” Maze yelled kicking the door in and coming to his side, to pull his hands away from the scalding water, his hands bright red but not from blood, “You’re no good to Chloe if you don’t calm down!”

“I can’t lose her Mazikeen!” He growled, his words starting from the back of his throat and cutting through the air like a knife.  _Like the knife that had stabbed Chloe._

“She’s strong and just as stubborn as you, I just got a doctor to tell me what the deal was. They’re waiting for a room but she’s okay.”

“She is?”

“They said she lost a lot of blood, she got lucky.”

“Bloody fucking hell.” He cursed, thanking the stars he had put in the sky, or perhaps it was his Father’s plan to keep her alive. He wouldn’t debate on that now, all that mattered was that Chloe was okay.

* * *

Chloe hadn’t woken up for two whole days, each second that passed he began to worry again despite the doctors assuring him that it wasn’t out of the ordinary. His hand was clutching hers and he hadn’t dared to leave her side for a second. Daniel had suggested he go home and rest but Lucifer shut those suggestions down before he even finished. The doctors and nurses didn’t even bother trying to rip him away from her side even though visiting hours had come and gone, they could see in his freshly ground coffee colored eyes that the term “visiting hours” didn’t apply to him.

He knew he was a mess and probably looked awful but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. Daniel had left to finish closing the case, Ella and Linda had stopped by to see her, Ella throwing her arms around him and giving him one of her famous bear hugs. Linda offered up her time should he need it. He thanked them both but remained firmly by her side. Maze would come and go bringing him food, coffee or anything else he might need. She even brought him a spare change of clothes saying something like “Don’t want to look like crap when she finally wakes up do you?” He laughed at that and thanked her but didn’t do anything but hold Chloe’s hand and watch over her like a Knight by his Queen’s side.

He had slept very little in that time, his dreams plagued by the entire incident and her dying in his arms instead of surviving. But when he did manage to break from those awful nightmares he was comforted by her warm hand in his and the steady beeping of the monitor by her side.

Lucifer must have fallen asleep again when he heard a soft voice pulling him from his nightmare...

“Lucifer,” the voice called, Lucifer groaned in his spot sensing that someone was calling for him, his eyes adjusted to the bright white lights of the room and the hand he was holding lightly squeezed his. He smiled at her, she was awake and was a little rough around the edges but he still found her impossibly beautiful.

“You look beautiful." He murmured, his sleep deprived brain apparently didn’t have a filter. Chloe rolled her eyes.

“And you look like shit," She said letting her hand tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck then pushing a strand of hair from his face, he purred at the contact and leaned into her touch.

“Is that your way of telling me that I’m handsome?" He asked quirking his eyebrow at her, she smiled weakly and that small smile made him feel better than he’d felt in days.

“Unfortunately no, how long have you been here?"

“He wouldn't leave," Maze said walking in with a cup of coffee and handing it to Lucifer, he glared at his demon, he didn’t want her to tell Chloe he’d been there for two whole days and hadn’t bothered to do much of anything besides sit. Lucifer turned to her with a nod then looked to Chloe with worry on his face.

“How are you feeling?"

“I've been better." She shrugged with a light laugh.

"I _told_ you to be careful Detective." Lucifer hissed after taking a sip of his coffee, grimacing at the taste on his tongue. What had Maze given him?!

"And I was, I just lost it for a second."

"Well you can't afford to _lose it_. Everybody else can _lose_ it, but not YOU! Not when your bloody life is on the line." Lucifer growled, "You're not a cat."

"Okay I hope you know that 9 lives thing is just a myth-" She joked pointing a finger at him. He shook his head with a frustrated sigh.

“It’s not funny Detective, you could’ve been _killed.”_ He murmured, his voice cracking ever so slightly, if she noticed she didn’t say anything and he was grateful for that.

“Hey I’m okay.”

“I-This is all my fault.” He grumbled with a frown, she frowned as well at his comment and squeezed his hand.

“No it’s not, it’s not even close to being your fault.”

“I should’ve kept my eye on you, but I-I thought that you _liked_ that asshole.”

“Oh please murdering assholes aren’t even close to being my type.”

“Mmm do tell, what _is_ your type?” He murmured suggestively.

“Well he’s quite the guy.” She smiled, biting on her lower lip

“There’s someone specific?” He pouted, removing his hand from her grasp. Of course she wasn’t talking about him. _Stupid fool._

“Yeah and he’s currently being ridiculous. He’s my best friend and I know he cares about me a _lot._ You know how I know that?”

“How?” He grumbled like a child being told they couldn’t do something.

“Because he has remained by my side after getting stabbed, he hasn’t moved and honestly he currently looks crap but that doesn’t matter because he’s right here.” She confessed linking their hands again, then it suddenly dawned on him that she WAS talking about him. No one else had been by her side this entire time but him. The pout on Lucifer’s face slowly turned to a smile. The smile on his face no doubt lighting up his entire face with pure happiness.

“Are you talking about _me_?”

“Yes, I’m talking about you! You dummy!” She shifted to slap him but winced at the movement, her hand going to her stomach. Lucifer’s smile twisting into a look of concern, visible lines coming onto his forehead, “I’m okay.”

“You better be.”

“Just shut up Lucifer,” she grinned wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling his lips to hers and Hell if this was what he got for remaining by her side, he was SURE he’d never leave. Chloe hummed against his lips and pulled herself away he groaned out in protest reluctantly letting her pull away, though she was still close enough that he could close the space between them.

“As much as I like doing this, you need to go home and shower or something.”

“Are you telling me I stink Detective?”

“Mmm,” she began as if she had to think about it, and he knew she had a point, but he wasn’t going to leave. “Yes, besides you still have blood on your clothes. Go home, I’ll be fine.”

He wanted to tell her she was already home, instead he kept his big mouth shut and said, “I’m not leaving.”

“Lucifer!” Chloe chastised him, “Go home and rest you need it.”

“And I am telling you I. Am. Not. Leaving.”

“You’re impossible!” She huffed in annoyance, she really was adorable but once again he didn’t tell her that.

“Impossibly handsome you mean.” He preened standing up and puffing out his chest even though he probably looked ridiculous.

“Not right now you’re not.”

“I _knew_ you found me attractive Detective.” Lucifer leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before grabbing the bag Maze had left, leaning back to kiss her for a moment or two. The showers in hospitals sucked and weren’t at all luxurious but he would suck it up for her.

“Want to join me?” He whispered suggestively ripping his lips from hers much quicker than she had anticipated which made her groan in frustration.

“Go take your shitty shower Lucifer, I’m not going anywhere I promise.”

“I’m just going to go get your doctor THEN I will go take a shower. Gosh you’re such a demanding little thing aren’t you?”  
“And I know you _love_ it.”

“Anything to please you my darling Detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Thank you all so much for the love, kudos, comments, to the people who subscribed and of course taking the time to read this! I’m planning on having one more chapter, when that will happen who’s to say? Hopefully soon. Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I’m thinking of writing another chapter or two, one being in Lucifer’s POV, and then a follow up of this chapter. Thank you all for your time, the kudos, comments and love! “Fun in the Sun” SHOULD have a new chapter up later today! Until next time...


End file.
